Forever And A Day!
by Tweaked-uniquness
Summary: Deidara Iwa, a spunky blond, lives in New york, a compulsive gambler, lost in life. Till he meets a certain redhead and his friends who have known each other their whole lives..maybe even longer?/Plz just read and review. Yaoi. Dont like, then scram!
1. Chapter 1

**Forever and a day**

* * *

**Summery: **_make one up_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own these characters blah blah blah I think you've heard this enough times._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _uh… sup! So, I did a fic a couple years back, then pretty much grew up and out of manga, but while going through old book marks on my old computer, found a link to the Sasori + Deidara part of this wonderful site. I read a story or two, and basically remembered how much I loved these two. Soo, it being a good 4 years later, I am now re-writing and posting this story. So tell me what you think, give me idea's for upcoming chapters and, you know, enjoy I guess._

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

* * *

It was night time, he knew that for sure. The cyrins of the city were going off right and left. The bright lights of the city's inhabitance blinding the rest of the world, though having no power of the citizens, as they walked the streets. The hubbub and commotion and gossip of resent insignificant events buzzing in the air.

Everything was as normal as it ever was in this large city. Lights flickered, cars honked their horns at traffic, drunks slumped through the city, letting their bottles fall from their hands and shatter on the pavement. Teenagers howled and screamed into the dark sky with their friends, blasting their music in their cheap little piece of crap cars that screeched with every turn each wheel made.

But to a young man running past all of this into the darkness of the city's ally's, he heard none of it. Some would think him stupid for running straight into such a potentially dangerous part of the city, but the boy didn't think twice about it. He knew these ally's better than the thugs that ran them. A smile slightly curved at his lips at the thought.

Sparks of electricity shot through his well toned body as he heard voices behind him, pumping through his slim but muscle built bare arms. His chest panted for breath, only covered by a white wife beater and a very light, unzipped black hoodie that bellowed behind him. His legs pumping in grey shredded denim that felt heavier and heavier as he ran.

Shouts sounded behind him, and the sound of feet pounding against the cement echoed along the walls, carrying to his ears. He groaned inwardly and cursed to himself, not even bothering to look over his shoulder to his followers.

How he had gotten on their hit list, he couldn't even remember. There were so many people after him for stupid drunken mistakes and bad habits. Needless to say, he had no idea who these certain people were, just a group on a long list. What he did know is that he had slim chances of getting out of this chase unharmed. He may be an extraordinarily fast runner and a good fighter, but he did not have a chance against these guys. Not enough places to run to, and to horribly out-numbered.

He could feel then at his heels, the light tingling on his warm back telling him he wasn't running fast enough to get away. The ally turned up ahead, holding a brief escape for him, but right as he was about to turn, his body went jerking back onto the hard as hell cement

The blond let out a snot groan, trying to refocus his eyes and sit up, but was quickly sent back down to the ground by a foot to the chest. He frowned, but slid to his side, kicking his legs out to send three of the men straight on their backs. He heaved himself up to his feet, only to be shoved right back down to the ground again. Then he was in the air again, fists clenching the rim of his shirt as he was thrown into the brick walling of the ally.

He smirked at the smug man staring at him, not quite fazed by the violent actions. "Okay, you got me, hn." He laughed. "so what do you want, n?" He knew these type of guys. It was usually only one of two things. Money or revenge.

"Oh look, blondy here doesn't remember the 900 he owes us!" The man scowled. Yes, you see? Money! The man sent another punch to the blonds stomach. He took the punch, and quickly sent one to the man's face, making him stumble back.

Another man came at the blond, but he was one step ahead of him. He landed one straight to his nose, crumbling cartilage under his knuckles, sending a kick to another mans stomach.

But the moment the blond kicked, his balance was weakened, and the remaining three men took him down easy. Punches and kicks crashed into him until he was seeing everything out of black tunnel.

The same man who had been pinning him against the wall was over him, giving him one last swift kick to the rips. The blond coiled, saliva spat at him. The man popped a squat, taking a handful of fine, soft blond hair, bringing the owners face close to his.

"This is a reminder." His rough voice crackled in its low tone. "And don't think you can pull another fast one on us. We'll be keeping a close eye on your blondie." He gave the blond one more meaningful look, before throwing his head to the ground just hard enough to get it to bounce against the pavement.

The tunnel the blond had been looking out of was getting deeper and deeper and he could feel a swelling of dread leak into the pit of his stomach. He knew what always happened next. The voices. The same two voices always, since he could remember, speaking out till he lost consciousness. The tunnel grew longer, till he hit the bottom of the well, and…

_"Deidara… NO!" shouts, hurt, fear…_

_Silence._

_"Dana!"_

_.. always those same words…._


	2. Chapter 2: Remembering Sunday

**Forever and a day**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **same old. I don't own anyone. Yet! ;]

* * *

**A/N:** soo here's chapter 1… chapter 2? Idk. So sorry if this sucks, im feelin like crap. For anyone who does that shit, don't ever try pink playboys! U'd think they'd be funner with a name like that! Stay in the purple zone… blue? Greens pretty decent!

ANYWAYS! Give me your reviews peeps! Hopefully I got more readers then reviewers, but if I don't get more reviews soon, I'll prolly call it quits!

Lets say this! 10 reviws in total on either chapter, and I'll update, yah? Reasonable? I think so.

Oh, and a quick thanks to **GoodbyeCrimson** for showing me how to post my story's. lol

* * *

**Remembering Sunday**

_Leaning now, into the breeze. Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knee's... _**  
**

* * *

Deidara rushed through his small apartment. He was in to much in a hurry to notice the chair that sat right behind him as he turned to run to another corner of the room. "Ah!" _Thump_. He didn't notice the lamp wire on the table as he slid over the top. _Crash._ He didn't notice a certain friend walking through the door, nor did his friend notice the chair that was previously in his friends hand being thrown over his should, and unknowingly at him till he was flat on his back. "Ahk, shit!" And he most certainly did not notice or remember the contents of the larger of the cabinets of his kitchen till he opened it. _Splat._

"Uhg, hn!" Deidara groaned, sitting up as he looked at the mess. Suddenly, he scrunched his nose up in disgust, hand shooting to his face to pinch his nostrils shut. "UHG! Is _THAT_ where the smell has been coming from, yeah!" he quickly got up, slapping off scraps of confetti and god knows what else, like that would get the stench away from him, as he went running into a new direction.

He quickly jumped over the side of the couch onto the springy cushions, sticking his hand between each pillow, but no luck.

It had been about a month since the ally incident, and he had already pretty much forgotten about it. Trouble was never something he had been good at avoiding, so one beating really wasn't the end of the world for him, however inconvenient is had been. He still wasn't quite sure who those men were, not that he was breakin his back to find out.

Nothing much had happened since, though, as he continued his less than thrilling life.

"Where the hell are they, un?" He screamed as he continued trashed his apartment. Deidara, like a certain silver haired masochist, had his own morning ritual. These usually consisted of:

- Waking up in a hurry, cause he forgot to set his alarm clock.

- Rushing into a cold show, because he didn't pay the heating bill.

- Shoving what ever was in the fridge down his throat, cause, again, he didn't go shopping, and, of course…

- Going on a scavenger hunt for his keys that he had just randomly tossed where ever when he got home, and rushing to work.

"Hahaha, so that's where the last party went!" A tall, blue haired man laughed, making the blond jump. He kicked a few red plastic cups out from under his feet as he made his way through the kitchen.

"Shoulda guessed." The blond rolled his eyes from his place on the ground where he had been checking under the couch, sighing when he found nothing useful and got to his feet, directing his attention to his blue skinned friend while said friend suddenly stopped.

"Uhg!" he yelled to the blond, his upper lips curled in disgust. "Is _this_ where the smell has been coming from!"

"Like your one to talk, 'Same!" the blond yelled back, ignoring his last question. " Who does your laundry, hn?" he grunted as he jumped onto the counter so his hand could grope the top of the counter for what he hoped where his keys.

"Who's the one who complains about my hygiene? You took that on yourself." He laughed as Deidara plunged his hand into the cookie jar.

"That is only because…" He grinned as his fingers found crumbs and jagged metal. "..if I don't, you don't mind walking around smelling like a dead fish, un! Found them, hn!" He popped his hand out of the jar, jumping off the counter and ran for the door.

"See ya baabyy, hn!" he yelled over his shoulder, slamming the door shut behind him.

Kisame only smiled at the closed door, rollin his eyes and headin for Dei's fridge.

* * *

A dark ceiling.. it was blue, with a small crack running down the middle. Brown water stains clustered near the crack like animals to a watering hole.

Painted robin's egg blue, it didn't look any lighter. Darkness seemed to choke out anything bright and beautiful into a dead, grotesque mutilation of what it once was. A light blue that represented something to him, though to anyone one else it would always ever be just blue. A beautiful shade that should bring him joy…. Only pain came from it. The darkness had twisted it into nothing but despair.

Robbins egg blue…

Murky earth colored eyes tried to rest in the dark, quiet room, shutting them to the ceiling and walls. The clock by his bed read in large red numbers that it was **2:14 pm**, though the curtains were closed tight to hide any traces of the actual time.

Light only bugged the boy. It hurt his eyes and pail skin, giving him headaches. The light reminded him of things… people.. that he did not want to remember. He let out a sigh of frustration after a long while of lying in his bed, sleep never once close to finding him.

Was it odd to be sleeping, or trying to, in the middle of the day? Well, when sleep was such a sparse thing, no it was not. Relief from his troubled mind was not something he judged by the time of day.

The phone rang suddenly, piercing through the silence. He didn't bother lifting his messy red hair covered head off his white sheets as it continued to ring. He didn't open his eyes as the sound of his room mates voice came on, introducing the phone address of himself and an Itachi Uchiha, followed by the beep, or so much as twitch towards the phone when another familiar voice came on.

"Sasori." The voice was deep and uncaring. "Itachi just called. Another sick day, huh? You need to start coming to work, man. 3 absences in the last week!... I already called you in, but we can't keep coverin' your ass." A muffled annoyed sort of snort sounded before he kept going. "Anyways im not just callin' to bitch, I'm also supposed to tell you, too, that a certain brunette has broken your guitar… again.." Sasori closed his eyes in annoyance, browns furrowing ever so slightly. "Zetsu says he will pay for it, just try to keep that temper in check around his boy next time you see him is all he requests… anyways… get off your lazy ass and do something productive.. and take the damn garbage out! I know your there, so no pretending you never got this message!" He ended the message, his voice rough with annoyance.

Without so much as opening his eyes, Sasori lifted himself up into a sitting position after another couple minutes, his bare legs dangling over the edge of the bed, clad in only boxers, his shoulders hunched as he looked over his reasonably empty room. A small desk was shoved against the opposite wall from his queen sized bed that had been carelessly shoved into the corner. Clothing and food wrappers were strewn across the hard wood floor, his laundry basket by the door completely empty of any of it.

Slowly, with aching joints, he heaved himself to his feet, stumbling to the door and into the kitchen to the fridge.

The three room apartment was not a big one, consisting of two bathrooms, one conjoined with the main bedroom occupied by Itachi, and a large one by their living room. A kitchen was the first room you would have been led into if u were coming in from the outside hallway, no walls, only counters separating said room and the living room. The living room had a large window looking out on the city, currently covered by curtains. A couch sat on the left wall stemming from the window's wall, a plasma television on the right wall.

A small coffee table in between.

The wall that supported the couch turned into a corner, leading to a small hallway, which lead to a small closet and Itachi's bedroom. The right side, lead to the table set up for meals, though used for rooming unimportant work papers, cups, just plain garbage and boxes of things no one remembered. The chairs were no better, holding shoes, jackets, and anything else that found its way to the polished wood. The other two bedrooms doors were planted firmly next to each other, a good space from the dining table, opposite from the kitchen.

A kettle of water slowly heated on the oven as Sasori gathered up the much neglected trash, pulling the bag closed. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a light hoodie over his bare chest, he made his way out the door, down the hall and onto the fairly un-busy street. The day was cloudy and dry, casting odd shadows in odd places as he lifted the lid of the larger trash can that leaned on the wall of his crap of an apartment building.

"Oh shit, oh crap, aw fuck" a voiced cursed to the sound of the jingle of keys. "Stupid piece of shit car not starting!" a young man crashed past him, sending Sasori into the trash can rather abruptly. "Watch it!" he growled fiercely at the persons back who only waved back, yelling a quick sorry, not even bothering to look back at him. He only rolled his eyes as he climbed the steps back to his apartment.

People in the city lacked manners.

* * *

_Walking through dirt roads, two men made their way through the city. People scrambled by, trying to get to work before lunch ended, others trying to get their daily shopping done before their family's got home. _

_A horribly distracted man, holding boxes of food in his arms, rushed by, quickly walking right into a certain red head, not looking where he was walking. Stumbling back, the red head growled a rough "Watch it!" as the other man stared off into space like nothing had happened. He continued walking again, not bothering to say a single word of apology as he left on his merry way. _

"_Ah, Danna, you are covered in rice hn!" a deep voice sounded in amusement, his beautiful face hidden under a straw hat, his 'dana' brushing his hands over his cloak, trying to rid it of the food that had soiled it. Agitated, he let out another low growl. _

"_People in the town lack manners!" the exclaimed in a low voice, continuing his cleaning. A laugh sounded, light and simple as bells, erasing all the noise of the small town. The red head paused, only slightly, his temper calming at the sound, before continuing cleaning the dark fabric._

_

* * *

_

**_Okay_! So what are you thinking so far?**

**Remember, i need 10 reviews on either chapters before i will progress to the next chapter!**

**Also, after every chapter i will start listing all the songs that inspired that certain chapter. I always catch myself wondering what inspires you to write the stories you do, it bein a song or a book, or whatever. So here they are, my inspired songs.**

**Hands Of Time - Rachel Diggs**

**Remembering Sunday - All Time Low**

**Flaunt - Girls Love Shoes (for Deidara's part)**

**The Day That Saved Us - Juliette Simms**


End file.
